Gundam Wing Night on the Town
by Ashley the Siren
Summary: Oh no, it's after the Endless Waltz and the G-boys are pretty bored. Duo claims to have connections in which everyone can have a great time, but will this be their final time together as a group?
1. Default Chapter

Act: 00  
  
Fine Felines: Night on the Town  
  
By: Ashley A. Lovings  
  
Note: This story is a fan fic. All Charaters but A-Chan Tsuzuki, and Extras are not part of Gundam Wing. This never happened in the Gundam Wing series, so Bandai, Sunrise... Don't sue me because I have no money to take!!! Thanks   
  
It is year A.C. 197 and the battles are over. The Waltz has ended as it was really off beat to begin with, and everyone is in peace. Mobile suits have been destroyed, and some have been kept in town squars to remind people of the wars. Everything thing is well, except in the Quatre Mansion. Did I ever tell you about how bordom is the Key to invention? And also the key to death?  
  
It's a quiet night at Quatre's big booty house. Duo walks around bored as usual, Heero sits in a large chair reading a book. Wufei is polishing his sword as Trowa and Quatre plays a good game of speed. Duo walks over to a Vase and looks at it real good. He places his hands on it, and his eyes lights up like a child's.  
  
Duo: [Thinking] I bet this is worth alot a money at the pawn shop...  
  
Quatre looks over with alarm and in his girlish voice adresses Duo  
  
Quatre: Please Duo don't touch that! That's been in the family for a long time, it's priceless!  
  
Duo: Priceless!? So it was free?  
  
Quatre: No... It means it has so much value a price shouldn't be given to it!  
  
Duo: Well... I'll gues I put it down, for now.  
  
Duo throws it up in th air as Quatre nearly has a heartattack. Duo almost drops it his self but he manages to catch it. He looks both ways cautiously and puts it back on the small stand it was on. Duo turns his back walking away... As the vase suddely falls over. Quatre faints from shock  
  
Duo: Whoooooooooooops  
  
Trowa: Why'd you go and do that for? Oh wait, never mind  
  
Trowa looks into Quatre's hand seeing if he has the advantage to be him  
  
Trowa: Bah, I've won this.  
  
Duo: I'm bored!!! I know this club we can go to!  
  
Everyone turns their head at Duo trying not to remember.  
  
Wufei: Last time you said "I know this club we can go to"... It was a gay bar!  
  
Duo: That wasn't my fault the name was so misleading! Who would have thought a club with the name, "The back door" would be a gay bar!?  
  
Trowa: I saw it coming a mile away...  
  
Duo: Well this club is called "Fine Felines". Do you believe me now?  
  
Wufei and Trowa: Nope!  
  
Duo: Aww you bastards! Heero come on, do you want to go?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: ...So okay then, Heero said yes.  
  
Quatre snaps out of his faint keeping his back turned to the broken vase  
  
Quatre: What's going on?   
  
Duo: We are going to a club!  
  
Duo pushes everyone out of the house and shuts the door. They walk out to the car, which is a very roomy Dodge Viper. Duo hops into the driver seat, as Heero takes a seat in the passenger, not before letting Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa in to the back as Quatre was pushed into the middle. Heero shuts the door of the blue Viper with two lines going down the middle of the car. Duo starts the car, and shifts to Nuetral, revving the engine. With that sound, everyone puts on their seat bults praying to any type of god or goddess out there that they will have a safe drive. Duo squalls the tires pulling out leaving a large black tire mark on the ground in front of Quatre's house. Due to the recoil of the car moving so fast everyone gets pinned to their seats. Wufei and Trowa exchange glances of the "We're gonna die" look  
  
Quatre: How far is it Duo?  
  
Duo: It's in the city!  
  
Duo rolls the windows down, all the way and turns up the radio. It booms in the car hurting everyone's ears but his own. Techno is what they listen to as Duo flies down city streets. He turns a corner and the car pops up on two wheels before barely hitting the corner. It lands back down and Quatre looks down.  
  
Quatre: I think I've soiled my self  
  
Wufei: Ewwwww  
  
Heero: Duo turn the radio Down!  
  
Duo doesn't listen as he is all in the music, Heero moves his hand toward the volume knob but Duo slaps it away.  
  
Heero: DUO!  
  
Duo is still off in his dream world. Heero gets upset and pulls out his gun and holds it to Duo's head. Duo looks over and turns down the radio some, clearing his throat  
  
Trowa: We all value our hearing, even though we still have to listen to you speak every now and again...  
  
Duo: heeeyy....!  
  
Trowa: Oh god make it stop!  
  
Heero: I've got the gun, now we need are some leather gloves and a body bag and we can make it stop  
  
Duo: o.o ummm No... I think not  
  
The radio station cuts of the music fading it out and says  
  
Annoncer girl: Hey Hey Hey we've just gotten word that the G-boys are headed to the Newest club, "Fine Felines!" In honor of this event, we are going to play Just Communication the Techno remix! Hey boys!  
  
Everyone gets stranges looks  
  
Duo: Okay what the hell? How do they know where we are going?  
  
Annoncer girl: I can read stupid   
  
Duo: ...Welll that explains alot! Thanks!  
  
Annoncer girl: Any time  
  
Just Communcation Techno Remix pops on and they go speeding into the city with the tall buildings. On the car's plates it reads "G-boys". They drive slowly threw the street as it's crowded with people  
  
Quatre: Is the city life always like this?  
  
Wufei: I wouldn't know  
  
Duo spots some hookers and comes to a screaching halt, their heads jerk forward and they look at Duo  
  
Heero: ...What's the problem now!?  
  
Duo: Look over thereeeeee!!! They are super hot!  
  
Quatre: Duo don't you have a girlfriend?  
  
Duo: SO WHAT!?  
  
Quatre: Nothing!  
  
Duo motions to the girls to come over to him, as they do. They giggle and moan naturally as Duo nods his head yes  
  
Duo: So baby how about a little loving for this G boy?  
  
Hooker Girl Kim: What!? A G boy!? You are such a bad liar!  
  
She whips out the mace and maces Duo in the eyes, he holds his face screaming  
  
Duo: It burns like the eternal pits of hell!!!!!!!! Get it off me! Get it off me!  
  
Hooker Girl Amber: You make me sick!   
  
The hookers walk off not believing them, Heero looks back to Quatre as he is kinda the Runt of the bunch when it comes to girls  
  
Heero: ...Now this is a lesson to learn, Never follow Duo's examples. You will always feel it in the end.  
  
Quatre takes notes on a small note pad  
  
Quatre: Got it!  
  
Heero: You should follow my examples. Why you ask?-- By not saying anything and having a cold look on your face all the time... And don't forget the spandex... Girls will fall for you. Again you ask why? Because they always think they can change me, girls feel they have some duty to uphold when guys look like me. Sad and depressed all the time, thus they come over to me with kindness and I return the kindness with fake hatred. I get a few numbers pick the best one. Screw her brains out and leave, and she'll never see me again. Example: Relena.   
  
Trowa and Wufei look at eachother like damn, Duo is still trying to get the mace out of his eyes, as they are shot red  
  
Trowa: You screwed Relena?  
  
Heero: Yeah, because of my, "Loner" personality, girls get too persistant with me. Hell girls are always to persistant, Example: Relena  
  
Wufei congradulates him  
  
Wufei: You are pimp among pimps  
  
Heero: Just gotta know how to play the game, now if you'll excuse me I'm getting out of character  
  
Trowa looks up to Duo  
  
Trowa: Do you think you can drive with your eyes like that?  
  
Duo: I'm fine I'm fine! I don't need your help!  
  
Duo puts his hands on the wheel and drives swerving side to side nearly hitting people. They arive at the club finally, as the line whips around the block... Twice! They park the car and step out.  
  
Duo: We'll go through the back, tee hee, then we don't have to pay either!  
  
Trowa: Do you have connections in here?  
  
Duo: Maybe, Maybe not  
  
They pull around through an alley way and stand at the back door, it swings open and a girl in almost nothing stands before them  
  
Girl with almost nothing on: o.o eh?  
  
Duo: O.o hmmm  
  
Heero: O.O This could prove to be interesting...  
  
Quatre: O.O would you look at that rack!  
  
Wufei: v.v pfft my sword is better than her rack  
  
Trowa: O.O I wouldn't put money on that...  
  
Girl with almost nothing on: O.O AHH! Miss A-Chan! Miss A-Chan! There are guys out side the door! MISS A-CHAN! GIRLS RUN RUN RUN!  
  
What appears to be almost hundreds of girls stick their head out the door first to see what's going on, Trowa coveres his nose as it bleeds. They all scream and run back and forth in front of the door trying to find some cover. An African-American girl steps out with a whip at her side. She has an upset look on her face. Her out fit is a red V-neck shirt with no sleeves, as the V goes really far down. She wears a black mini-mini skirt and black knee high boots. All the girls around her scream and point as she holds up her hands  
  
A-Chan: STOP IT NOW!  
  
All the girls stop screaming and quiet down  
  
A-Chan: ...Who dares show their manly faces to my Felines with out paying at the front door!?  
  
The G-boys talk amongst their selves  
  
Wufei: Would you look at that Chocolate beauty?  
  
Quatre: Bah... I'm not really into Chocolate  
  
Trowa: You might change your mind if you got into bed with her  
  
Heero: ...ah duah... o.o; stares blankly  
  
Duo hits them all quickly  
  
Duo: Stop it... That is A-Chan Tsuzuki the owner of this Club! She is the connection I know! Don't make me look stupid!  
  
As soon as Duo looks back he only counts 3 of the G-boys, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. Wufei is clinging to A-Chan's leg nuzzling her  
  
Trowa: Too late!  
  
A-Chan's right eyebrow raises, and a loud sound of a whip cracking echoes. Wufei has a large red spot on his face, A-Chan holds him by his navy shirt shaking him  
  
A-Chan: Who does this belong to!?  
  
Duo steps forward with his hand raised  
  
Duo: It belongs to me... v.v sigh  
  
Wufei: I belong to no one!   
  
A-Chan throws Wufei down in front of Duo, she narrows her eyes  
  
A-Chan: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Duo: That's no way to welcome your child hood friend!  
  
A-Chan: You are no friend of mine!  
  
Duo: But we were so cute together when we were kids!  
  
A-Chan: Judging on your clique, you are still a boy...   
  
Quatre: Hey!  
  
A-Chan holds up her hand and ushers them to come in threw the back, she walks them threw the dressing rooms and out to the bar where she is always posted. The G-Boys take a seat in front of the bar as A-Chan stands behind it cleaning out a glass she was working on before she was interuptted. The Club wasn't filled all the way as it was a few mintues before opening time.  
  
Trowa: So... You And Duo were friends when you were kids?  
  
A-Chan: Sadly to say, Yes I was... Sniffle those were the worst days of my life...  
  
Trowa: I feel your pain, you can cry on my shoulder!  
  
A-Chan: Nice try... You would be Trowa. I can tell by the hair, I've heard alot about the one eyed monster.  
  
Trowa drops his mouth, he starts rolling up his sleeve ready to hit A-Chan, but she leans to his ear speaking to him alone.  
  
A-Chan:[Whispering] ...The OTHER one eyed monster if you know what I mean...  
  
Trowa looked around trying to hide his blush but he was turning reder than a rose  
  
Duo: But we were so cute when we were kiddss! How can you hate me so much!?  
  
A-Chan: How can I!? God...  
  
She pulls out the flash back screen so everyone can get a clear veiw of what happened when she met Duo for the first time...  
  
Flash back   
  
Little A-Chan sits in the sand box playing with J.I Joes as Duo approches sitting beside her.  
  
Little Duo: Hey what's your name?  
  
Little A-Chan: My name is A-Chan Tsuzuki and one day I want to be famous!  
  
Little Duo: Oh okay. Do you want to play with me?  
  
Little A-Chan: Yeah sure!  
  
Little Duo pulls out his Barbie doll and Little A-Chan jaw drops.  
  
Little A-Chan: I'm sorry you can't play with me  
  
Little Duo: Why not!?  
  
Little A-Chan: You play with Barbies, J.I. Joe doesn't play that game!  
  
Little Duo: Barbie could kick J.I. Joe's ass with her high heels on too!  
  
Little A-Chan: Gasp you've done it now! Get away from me!  
  
Little Duo: But I love you already!  
  
Little A-Chan: Go away!  
  
Little Duo: But... But...   
  
Little Duo starts to cry, Little A-Chan feels bad for making him cry, she gives him a hug  
  
Little A-Chan: There... There don't cry!  
  
Little Duo grabs Little A-Chan's butt, she squeeks and he snickers  
  
Little Duo: It gets them everytime!  
  
Little A-Chan: !!! YOU PERVERT!!   
  
She slaps him across the face, and he holds his red cheek  
  
Little Duo: Mmmmm Kinky! Again! Again!  
  
Little A-Chan: Ahhhnnnaaahh!!!!  
  
Little A-Chan runs away as Little Duo is in hot persuit...  
  
Age: Little Duo 8, Little A-Chan 7...Years Later A.C 195 Duo pays an unwanted visit  
  
Duo walks in proudly into the smaller version of A-Chan's bar as she is wiping down the counters, she spots Duo and sighs sadly  
  
A-Chan: Sigh Hi Duo  
  
Duo: Hey lova   
  
A-Chan: What do ya want?  
  
Duo: Well... I was hoping I could get something to drink before I go off to battle... This could be the last time I ever have to fight Tisck yeah right So will you give me something to drink?  
  
A-Chan: How much money you have on you?  
  
Duo: Let me see...  
  
Duo starts to dig in his pocket he pulls out a 20 but drops a wad of cash on the floor, A-Chan spots it and pretends she doesn't as Duo picks it back up stuffing it into his pocket  
  
Duo: I'll take the cheapest crap you have in the joint!  
  
A-Chan: Alright...!  
  
A-Chan grabs the strongest stuff in the joint and puts it in a beer mug  
  
A-Chan:[Thinking] Tee hee hee, if I make him drink enough of this mug he'll spend all his money on the Fine Feline Dance Line!  
  
She hands it to him and acts like her self not wanting him there in the first place  
  
A-Chan: Here you go... cough Loser...  
  
Duo takes it and drinks it all in almost one gulp, A-Chan gasp as she can't believe he did that. She twiddles her fingers and waits a moment. Duo's eyes turn red and he hiccups snickering  
  
A-Chan: He is ready to be marinated in girls!   
  
A-Chan pulls out the mega phone calling out her small group of girls as there weren't as many as she has now  
  
A-Chan:[Into the Mega Phone] Alright girls Line it up and shake what yo mama gave ya!  
  
The girls giggle and they form a line standing close together, the first girl gives Duo a lap dance and he sticks 100 into her Thong, she nods and the line slowly moves forward, soon Duo is just sticking money in the Thongs and G-strings like nothing. Duo runs out of Money and the girls stop dancing and look at him sharply  
  
A-Chan: Kick him outta the joint!  
  
Dancing Girl: Yes Ma'am!  
  
The girls grab him by the under arms and throws him out the front door, Duo lays on the side walk tramatized from the place  
  
Duo: Say... What?  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
Duo: Oi my head hurts...  
  
Duo pilots Deathsythe poorly and Trowa comes up to him  
  
Trowa: We told you not to drink and you went off and did it!  
  
Duo: But... It wasn't my fault! It was that damned Woman!  
  
Trowa: Who?  
  
Duo: No one... No one... Arg meh head   
  
Deathsythe drops in space as Duo passed out over the controls in the middle of a battle...  
  
Present Time  
  
A-Chan pulls away the screen and sighs  
  
Trowa: Oh so that's who made you drink that day...  
  
Duo: HEY! SO YOU ROBBED ME!?  
  
A-Chan ignores him   
  
A-Chan: Ever since that day... He's paid me unwanted visits...  
  
Wufei: That's terrible!  
  
Duo: Oh come on! You know you liked it!  
  
A-Chan: And what if I did...?  
  
Duo: I'd make it worth your wild wink wink  
  
A-Chan: Would you? Too bad I didn't like it, you'll have to save that crap for another girl  
  
A-Chan stands up and goes to the door starting to let people in, most of the crowd is men because A-Chan has a female cast of workers dressed in very little clothing, some females walk in as well because they enjoy watching the other girls work and/or they are thinking about getting a job at the club. Duo Looks over to Heero  
  
Duo: Why didn't you say anything?  
  
Heero: I tried but... Nothing came out  
  
Duo: Ahahaha Heero was embarrassed!  
  
Heero whips out his gun swiftly and holds it to Duo's nose, he pushes it agaist his nose  
  
Duo: I take it back o.o;;;  
  
Heero: Damn right...  
  
He puts his gun away as Wufei sits with a cloth cleaning his sword once again, Quatre narrows his eyes  
  
Quatre: Do you take that every where with you? --  
  
Wufei: Yes I do! You got a problem with it?  
  
Before Quatre can answer, a girl takes the stage with a microphone in her hand, she is dressed in what seemsto be a swim suit and on her head was a pair of Cat ears. [Black]  
  
Black Cat: Welcome one and All to Fine Felines!!!  
  
The crowd roars and Black cat tells them all the quiet down  
  
Black Cat: Before we get started again tonight, I want you all to tell your friends we are open Friday and Saturday! from 8 to when ever the last person leaves! Now... I will introduce the cats we have out tonight!  
  
Black Cat points her hand to the bar across from the G-Boys  
  
Black Cat: Over at the bar we have the Tending Felines!   
  
The girls behind the bar wave at the guys that turned around to see them, the crowd roars again as Black Cat points to the door  
  
Black Cat: And over by the Door we have the Bouncing Felines! They are hear to make sure you don't act like ass holes! And if you want to find out the hard way how strong they are you can go right ahead, I'm sure you'll feel stupid when you are out on your ass and every is laughing at you!!!  
  
The girls guarding the door wave cracking their knuckles as well, Black cat Points to the floor  
  
Black Cat: The girls that work the floor bringing drinks to you and food, if you're too lazy to get it your self! Are The Floor Felines!!!  
  
The girls wave their hands holding onto trays as Black Cat points to the far corner of the Club  
  
Black Cat: And over there we have the pleasure center! With the Finest, Sexiest, wildest Felines there are in the club!  
  
Moans and giggles come from the far side of the room  
  
Black Cat: Now that we've got that settled! A-Chan will be working at the VIP Bar where the G-Boys are seated!  
  
She points it out and the G-Boys go into Death Con 4 as girls start screaming  
  
Duo: Oly crap!  
  
It quiets down as Black Cat steps off the stage. A-Chan appears at the bar in front of the G-Boys, her breast bounce with the sudden movment, and they all stare. Heero jaw drops. A-Chan slants her head looking at Heero as the other G-Boys snaps out of the trance  
  
A-Chan: Now... Who might you be?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
A-Chan: Well?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: What he means to say is that he wants some of the chest ERR Best gin o.o;  
  
A-Chan: Gin? Why not me...?  
  
She says leaning close to Heero, with one leg up on the bar. She looks down to Heero, wearing a smile  
  
A-Chan: Do you want to try me Heero...?  
  
Heero: ...Ahduh...  
  
Heero's nose bleeds and he covers it with his hands. He looks to A-Chan, and faints like a little bitch. Duo catches him as Wufei orders up  
  
Wufei: Give me some Vodka woman!  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa look at eachother with awe as Duo leans to Trowa and Quatre whispering  
  
Duo:[Whispering] A-Chan doesn't play that, kick your feet back and watch her tee hee  
  
A-Chan grabs Wufei by his shirt  
  
A-Chan: I Don't know who the hell you think you are! But up in this Piece, Up in MY piece, MY Club you treat me and MY felines with respect, you sexist pig!  
  
A-Chan slaps him, and Wufei pulls out his sword. Duo passes the pop corn Trowa, eating it wildly  
  
Duo: This is good!  
  
Quatre: So is this popcorn!  
  
Trowa: But where did it come from?  
  
Duo: From the usual place Munch munch  
  
Quatre and Trowa look at eachother and spit the popcorn out, as Wufei addresses A-Chan  
  
Wufei: Look here bitch! You'll give meh my Vodka with out any questions  
  
Duo: O.O AWWWWWWW  
  
Trowa: HE SAID THE B WORD!  
  
Quatre: He said it to her too!  
  
Trowa: He is a dead Negro  
  
Duo: What the Censored? Negro? Just say Ngg! Oh... It looks like we can't   
  
A-Chan: You Son of a bitch! I feel sorry for yo mama!  
  
Wufei: Don't be talkin bout my mama!  
  
A-Chan: Watch me! Yo mama so fat I had to take two trains and a bus to get on her good side!  
  
Wufei turns red with embarrassment, Duo, Trowa, Quatre crack up  
  
Quatre: She dissed on you!  
  
Trowa: Ahahaha ha wooooohaaa!  
  
Wufei blood boils with rage, and he strikes at A-Chan with his sword hitting her in the chest, everyone gasps, as Heero comes to holding his head. Wufei Smirks  
  
Wufei: Take that!  
  
Duo: I can't believe you just hit her!  
  
Wufei: She started it!  
  
Trowa: You started it with the rudeness...  
  
Wufei: Shove it up your ass!  
  
Trowa: PMSing aren't we?  
  
Everyone looks at A-Chan who has a hand on her chest feeling it with wide eyes, something cracks slowly... Wufei sword cracks and shatters into what seems to be one million pieces, his eyes grow wide, as A-Chan scoffs  
  
A-Chan: If that left a mark you'll be sorry!  
  
Wufei: M-M-My Sword... You broke m-m-my sword! ..  
  
Wufei Cries as Duo looks at Heero, he points at A-Chan's boobs  
  
Duo: Say it with me Heero, "Boobs of steel"  
  
Heero: Bauoobs o steel!  
  
Duo: Good job!  
  
A-Chan: Ugh! I'm going up front to work and put in a special request!  
  
She leaps over the bar over Heero and he watches her and to him she appear angelic almost. Duo smacks Heero and Heero is back to his normal quiet self. A-Chan walks across the floor as a guy puts his hand on her butt for a brief moment then smacks it! The smack goes all the way to the G-Boys ears and they look over to her.  
  
Duo: o.o oh my!  
  
Heero:[Thinking] Don't worry I'll save you! [Out loud] ...Hmph Idiot...  
  
A-Chan pulls out her whip and beats the guy over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. She smacks him to the floor as he is a pulp of blood  
  
A-Chan: I'm not to be touched! I'm not for you!!!  
  
She walks up to the stage grabbing the mic as she tells D.J Candy to turn it down, she does so and A-Chan speaks shyly  
  
A-Chan: umm hi... My name is A-Chan and I'm the owner of this bar...  
  
She gets cut off with the crowd roaring, she ushers them to shut up  
  
A-Chan: I want to say welcome to you all and that... We have some special boys here! The G-Boys!   
  
The girls scream and A-Chan waves her hands up to make them take it up another level and make the scream louder  
  
A-Chan: Yeah Ladies! I feel ya! I know how that is!   
  
They quiet down to hear A-Chan speak once more, A-Chan holds her hand out to The G-Boys mainly Heero, she waves  
  
A-Chan: Hey Heero baby! Well Any ways I want them to come up on stage! Come on you guys!  
  
Duo: Did you hear that!? All the Ladies are going to check me out!  
  
Heero: She said hey to me...  
  
Trowa: Arg, Heero get a hold of your self!  
  
They all move to the stage stepping on one at a time as Girls refrain from screaming, A-Chan gives them one mic to share  
  
Random Girl: I love you Trowaaaaaaa!! AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Trowa leans into the mic smiling with a faint chuckle  
  
Trowa: ehheh... I love you too baby  
  
The girl faints in the crowd as other girls scream at Trowa's sexy, Duo makes a face of disbelief  
  
A-Chan: In honor of the G-Boys being on my stage, I want Candy to Play White Reflection the Techno Remix! Alright!!!  
  
D.J. Candy puts on the music as the finest Felines in the club jump on stage and dance next to the G-Boys trying to get their attention, Duo's Attention is gotten  
  
Duo: . . Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haw!  
  
Duo slaps a girl's ass that comes running by, Wufei grabs an Asian girl that looks a bit like A-Chan and he kisses her on stage as the crowd roars, Quatre tries his best to fit in and dances with one of the girl, but she is a bit to much for Quatre to handle, as she "Backs that thang up" Quatre's nose bleeds and he faints on the stage. Trowa just stands there with his arms crossed tightly as girls surround him. Heero moves over to A-Chan slowly kicking at the ground.  
  
Heero: ...How about the weather today...?  
  
The asian girl that Wufei kissed trots over to A-Chan almost in tears  
  
A-Chan: Hold that phone Heero, What's the matter Xiang Li Yun?  
  
Xiang Li Yun: That... Other Chinese guy is rough housing! Look what he did to my make up!  
  
A-Chan looks at Xiang Li Yun's make up and her lip stick is smeared, A-Chan says to her self but because of the blaring music her words can't be heard, her lips move looking like she is saying, "What--The...Censored" The song slowly fades out as it changed to "Smack my bitch up." Wufei grabs some girls and screams  
  
Wufei: I'M PIMP OF THE WORLD!  
  
But a firm pimp cane slaps on the ground, and there stands Quatre, dressed in a white fur coat aka the Pimp Coat. With his Pimp cane at his side Quatre gets more girls than anyone else on the stage, he smiles nodding his head as the feather in his Pimp hat bobs up and down  
  
Heero: ...Okay this is some Censored up Censored  
  
Duo: Who the hell is writing this?  
  
Trowa Shurgs  
  
Wufei: This isn't far T.T! I'm supposed to be the pimp!  
  
Suddenly a large robotic foot slams through the roof of Club, A-Chan eyes turn into little dots as the dust clears... Luckly many people were hurt  
  
A-Chan: Who would do this!? WHOOOOO!?  
  
The G-Boys look up  
  
Duo: By god!  
  
Heero: Some one jacked my Gundam!... I mean It's Wing Zero!  
  
Trowa and Wufei: Gasp!  
  
From the cock pit is Zechs, he stands with his mask off and his long silky, god like hair floats with the small breeze of wind and his sky blue huanting eyes look down to... Look down too Moan ooohhhhaaa, err Excuse me I'm supposed to me narrorating AHEM His Blue eyes look down to A-Chan  
  
Zechs: Just who I was looking for!  
  
A-Chan: Who are you!  
  
Zechs: Well G-Boys looks like you found your self a Chocolate fox tonight!  
  
Heero: Shut up! What do you want!  
  
Zechs flips his hair and A-Chan stares off, along with the other girls looking at Sex... I mean... Zechs  
  
Trowa: A-Chan! Don't you fall for him  
  
A-Chan: You're too late... He is scary yet he is sooo sexy. Am I crazy for thinking that?  
  
Wufei: You've been crazy from the start  
  
A-Chan: Hey!  
  
With a clean swoop, Zechs snatches up A-Chan and he is back were he was standing, he holds A-Chan in his arms as she kicks and screams  
  
A-Chan: Sooooooooooome boday Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeee!!!  
  
Heero: A-Chan!!!  
  
Wufei: What are YOU worried about?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Heero points his gun at Wufei's nose  
  
Heero: Dare not question me  
  
Wufei: o.o; done!  
  
Zechs: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You'll never get this Brown Suga back!  
  
A-Chan: Let meh Go Let meh goo!!  
  
Zechs: Oh shut up!!! You know you want me!  
  
A-Chan: So!?  
  
Zechs closes the cock pit and takes off with Wing Zero  
  
Trowa: Oh great now what do we do!?  
  
Duo looks down and sees a piece of paper under his feet, he bends down picking it up to look at it  
  
Duo: Hmmm... I've gotten an Idea!  
  
Heero: ...That's a first  
  
Duo: Be quiet! You should listen if you want to see A-Chan Again!  
  
Heero: ...Sigh If I must listen to your ramblings to save her  
  
Quatre: What happened to you and Relena?  
  
Heero: Bah she's old news...  
  
Quatre: Old news?  
  
Heero: You get sick of that "HEEEE-EEEEERRO" Censored ya know?  
  
Trowa: I wouldn't get sick of her saying my name over and over, Heero I think that was a misunderstood plea to you. I think as while she was screaming out your name so many times she was meaning to say, "Heeeeroo Laayy mee!"  
  
Heero: Too late, and that was the worst I've ever had. She was too loud vv;  
  
Wufei: You should get up on Sally Po, she'll know how to make you howl... Boy  
  
Trowa: I tried, she's a werid one. She wants you to bend over backward and do all Karma Sutra crap, I just want a good plain screw.  
  
Duo: What about Noin?  
  
Quatre: She's the door knob of the bunch along with Dorthy, everyone has had a turn with those two yawn  
  
Everyone stops  
  
Duo: ...God Damn and here I thought you were still a virgin...  
  
Quatre: Yesh I still am! But tell me If I'm lying! I say to you Noin has been with EVERY body but her own boy Friend Zechs!  
  
Heero: ...Speaking of that Club destroying freak... How are we going to find A-Chan, Duo?  
  
Duo: ...It's risky but it's worth a try!  
  
UH OH! A-Chan has been Kidnapped or should I say Kat-napped! What will become of A-Chan? What does Zechs want with A-Chan anyways? Will The G-Boys ever find her!?  
  
Act 00 Part 2: Fine Felines Night on the Town! Kat-napped! 


	2. Gundam Wing Night on the Town Part two ...

Act: 00 [Part 2]  
  
Fine Felines: Night on the town! Kat-napped!  
  
By: Ashley A. Lovings  
  
Zechs throws A-Chan into a massive room that looked like it was in a fancy hotel, A-Chan lands next to other girls. Noin, Relena, Lady Une, Sally Po, Heilda, and Dorthy. Everyone is tied up, their feet are bond together with rope and their hands are tied behind their back, a few ropes bind around the chest to keep their whole arms down  
  
A-Chan: What the hell is this!?  
  
Zechs sits down at the edge of his bed undoing the top of his uniform, he crosses his legs  
  
Zechs: I brought all you girls here for a reason... And it will be revealed to you soon enough!  
  
Zechs stands up and walks to the bath room slowly, when A-Chan thinks the cost is clear she leans over to Sally po and speaks with her quietly  
  
A-Chan: Why do you think he has us all here?  
  
Sally Po: I don't know...  
  
Zechs turns around and snaps a sharp glance at the group as they look forward like they didn't do anything  
  
Zechs: Shut up!  
  
A-Chan: I didn't say anything!  
  
Zechs: Yes you did! Yes you did!  
  
A-Chan: Prove it!  
  
Zechs: Meh! I'll shut you up my self miss smart mouth!  
  
Zechs grabs the duct tape which was on the table next to the bed, That's a tad bit questionable O.o and walks over to A-Chan. He rips off a piece and slaps it to A-Chan's mouth, she muffles cursing at Zechs but with her mouth covered her hurtful words are muted out  
  
Zechs: Any one else want to talk back!?  
  
All the girls shake their head no in unison  
  
Zechs: Good! Now, if you'll excuse me!  
  
Zechs walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. The room is quiet for a few moments but then A-Chan falls over screaming, her screams being muffled by the duct tape  
  
A-Chan: Mmmmfff MMMMMMMMM mmmmfftttt MFFT MFFFFTT MMMFFFFEETT!  
  
Dorthy: Quick some one translate!  
  
Lady Une: I speak fluent Duct-tape!  
  
Everyone looks at Lady Une and slants their head  
  
Noin: Is there such thing?  
  
Lady Une: Yeah!  
  
Dorthy: You know I was just joking...  
  
A-Chan sits up with Lady Une and closes her eyes starting to say things behind her duct tape. A-Chan looks sad for a moment. Lady Une sits with her as they both sit on their knees  
  
A-Chan: mmff mfffttt mmmmm...?  
  
Lady Une: Yes I can!  
  
A-Chan: MMMFFTTT!!  
  
Hielda: What she say?  
  
Lady Une: She asked if I could understand her and I said yes so she said, "Hooray!"  
  
Dorthy: I don't quite get it...  
  
Sally Po: Me either but I guess if Lady Une can translate Duct tape vv;  
  
A-Chan: mmff mffffft mfff mmmm mffffttt uunnnnnnnaa mffff FFFFFFFFttta MMmmMMffFT!  
  
Noin: What did she say now?  
  
Lady Une: She said, She heard a Cell phone ring in the bathroom because she was closest to the door and... Continue.  
  
A-Chan: Mmmm... Mffft EENNN MMM!  
  
Lady Une: She says she wants to Listen in! What a good idea! Maybe then we can find out what is going on!  
  
Dorthy: What a good Idea! What's her name!?  
  
A-Chan: Ennncmmmft   
  
Lady Une: Her name is A-Chan  
  
Sally Po: What kind of name is that? Just an A?  
  
A-Chan glares at Sally Po, she scoffs under her Duct tape  
  
A-Chan: Mmmmm... Wmmft mmftt mm nnfffmtt en allmm mo?  
  
Everyone laughs lighty as Sally Po doesn't get it  
  
Sally Po: What did she say?  
  
Heilda: Even I got that on! She said, "Well... What kind of name is Sally Po?" Tee hee  
  
Sally Po pushes A-Chan with her feet toward the bathroom door  
  
Sally Po: Just go listen in -.-;  
  
A-Chan: rrrmmmmmft!  
  
A-Chan rolls across the floor reaching the bathroom door she lays her head against the door with her ears pressing against the door... She listens, a phone clicks. And she thinks He hung up, but his ringer tone of, "Just Communication" pops up and he answers his phone quickly  
  
Zechs: Hello? Yeah... In the morning I will need a few body bags, Hahahaaha yeah, I'm going to wear them all out, some might live some might not, it depends on how they can handle all this man action... You think I'm kidding? I'm a tiger-- Growl and all that tiger stuff... Yeah I'll be back later... See you  
  
Zechs hangs up the phone and goes back to whatever he was doing, A-Chan pieces the puzzle together. The Wearing out, the Tiger, the Duct tape on the table! Zechs plans on having a large Orgy with them! DUN DUN DA DUN! The plot Thickens A-Chan rolls back over to the girls and fidgets  
  
A-Chan: MMFFT MMM MAAUN!  
  
Lady Une gasps  
  
Lady Une: She says that, "Zechs is planing to have a large Orgy with us, in case you haven't noticed we are in a shortage of men, I'm not a lesbian or Bisexual!"  
  
Dorthy: She said all that? o.O;  
  
Lady Une: Sure... Oh crap...  
  
Heilda: ...  
  
Sally Po: ...  
  
Lady Une: ...  
  
Sally Po, Heilda, Lady Une, and A-Chan stare at Dorthy and Noin  
  
Dorthy: What!? Don't tell me you guys think I'm going to be a sell out and give in!  
  
Sally Po: Where is that twit Relena!?  
  
Sally Po scans the area to see Relena is knocked out asleep...  
  
Sally Po: No wonder it was so quiet, the trick is asleep at a time like this... Psfft I'd be asleep too, I don't think Zechs is that sick to screw his own sister  
  
Lady Une: That is one down, now Noin and Dorthy can't be excused!  
  
Noin: Why!?  
  
Lady Une: May I remind you that is YOUR Boy friend...  
  
Noin: Oh yeah I had forgotten...  
  
A-Chan: Mfffft MMM MMMMM MFFFTTAAAALLMM!  
  
Sally Po: What did she say?  
  
Lady Une: A-Chan Says, "And as for you Dorthy! YOUR A BISEXUAL!"  
  
Dorthy: I am not!  
  
Heilda: Then explain all those times you were breathing down Relena's dress in school!?  
  
Dorthy: It's not my fault she is strangly attractive!  
  
Heilda: You SO can not be trusted!  
  
Dorthy: Come on! You think she's hot too!  
  
Heilda: ...  
  
Sally Po: Dorthy and Noin can't be trusted! Take your sides of the room! I shall not be brought down by idiots!  
  
A-Chan: Mmmhmm!  
  
Heilda: What she say?  
  
Lady Une: She just said Mmmhmm!  
  
Everyone takes sides of the room as A-Chan, Sally Po, Lady Une and Heilda are closer to the bed, as Relena, Noin, and Dorthy are near the far wall... They exchange looks of hatred.  
  
Lady Une: Traitors!  
  
Noin: Back stabbers!  
  
Sally Po: Blonde!  
  
Dorthy: Dirty Blonde!  
  
A-Chan: MRRRRRRTTT  
  
Lady Une: She says "GRRRR!"  
  
Heilda: ...I'm sure will make it out of this alive...  
  
Everyone snaps their head at Heilda  
  
Dorthy: Looks like we've got some one coming over to the dark side  
  
Noin: Score one us!  
  
Sally Po: Heilda!  
  
Heilda: I'm not going over to the dark side I just want to live!  
  
Lady Une: And if you want to live! You'd stay over here with us!  
  
Suddenly the bath room door opens and Zechs stands in his green and blue plad boxers.  
  
Zechs: What the hell?   
  
A-Chan: MAAAAAAFAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone starts screaming and rolling on the floor trying to get their selves loose  
  
Zechs: Shut up!!!!!  
  
Everyone stops suddenly looking at him  
  
Zechs: Damn and I was only in there for five mintues!  
  
Lady Une: That was five mintues!?  
  
Sally Po: Damn...  
  
Zechs whips out his gun and points it at Dorthy, she smiles  
  
Zechs: Alright trick, I'm going to untie you and you're going to go over to Sally Po, and you're going to entertain me!  
  
Dorthy: You don't even need to point the gun...  
  
Zechs unties her and she stands, she walks over standing in front of Sally Po, and undresses to her bra and underwear, she kneels down to Sally Po as she tries to move away  
  
Dorthy: Pay back time!  
  
Sally Po: You Guys help me!!!  
  
A-Chan, Heilda, and Lady Une look up and around not paying attention to Sally Po  
  
Sally Po: I'll remember this!!! I SWEAR IT!  
  
Dorthy fondles Sally Po, and she turns red with embarrasment, Zechs turns to Noin and doesn't point the gun at her  
  
Zechs: Now Noin... Get over to Lady Une and entertain me as well!  
  
Noin: Yes love...  
  
Lady Une: I KNEW IT!  
  
A-Chan looks both ways and rolls in front of Lady Une, protecting her  
  
A-Chan: Mmfmmmfff MFFFFT mmfff mfff AAUUFFFMFFT!  
  
Lady Une: Awwww... A-Chan!  
  
Zechs: What did she say? O.o;  
  
Lady Une: She says "Noin will have to go through me first!" Thank you A-Chan thank you!  
  
Zechs walks over to A-Chan shaking his head, He kicks A-Chan in the ribs and sends her flying across the room clearing a path for Noin  
  
Lady Une: ... Oh nnuuooo!  
  
Zechs: You are my special treat! You are not to be touched by anyone! I will save you for last!  
  
A-Chan: mmmmmmm  
  
Lady Une: She says "Owies..."   
  
A-Chan sits up slowly, sitting on her knees as she looks at Zechs who is watchin Dorthy she prays  
  
A-Chan:[Thinking] Please... Some one help me...  
  
Zechs frees Heilda and points at the bed  
  
Zechs: You-- Me, lets Tango now   
  
Zechs smiles evily as Everyone waits on Heilda's choice...  
  
Heilda: ...Why would I ever!!!! Say no to you !  
  
A-Chan: O.O!!! MMMMMFFFATT!  
  
Lady Une: She says "TRAITOR!" And I do too!  
  
Heilda: Aww come on, you know you all want Zechs any ways!  
  
Sally Po: Get it off me! Get it off me!!!  
  
Noin: Zechs...? How could you?  
  
Zechs: Ahnn some times you just need to get laid!  
  
Noin: Oh well yeah... That explains alot  
  
Heilda jumps in the bed as Zechs joins her, Noin goes back to approching Lady Une, A-Chan lowers her head sighing out, she lets out a single tear, as the door breaks down. It's the G-Boys! HOORAY!  
  
Lady Une: You guys! What are you doing here!? How'd You find us!?  
  
Duo: Well...  
  
--At the Club--  
  
Duo: We will follow these play boy pictures! It seems Zechs has left a trail of them!  
  
Heero: His own perverted ways shall lead to his demise... Another lesson for you Quatre! Only settle for the reeaal thing don't turn to books often... Key word: Often.  
  
Quatre: Got it!  
  
--Present time--  
  
Trowa: We are here for the chocolate one, And that's... Whoa whoa whoa there what do we have here?  
  
Trowa points out Dorthy and Sally Po, as Dorthy is kissing on Sally Po now, the G-Boys go red in the faces  
  
Heero: ...Oh dear .o  
  
Duo: Mmmm MMMmm MMM would you look at that!? O.O  
  
Wufei: Oh boy This has made my day!  
  
Quatre: All this talk about them... God must have answered our prayers  
  
Trowa: There is... A god...  
  
A-Chan narrows her eyes   
  
A-Chan: Mmmfft mmft ¬.¬  
  
Duo: What did she say?  
  
Lady Une: She said, "There isn't a god..." Now untie me please so I can defend my self!  
  
Wufei walks over to Lady Une and unties her, and as soon as he does it, she tackles Noin down to the floor  
  
Lady Une: You whore!  
  
Noin: Slut!  
  
Lady Une locks her fingers around Noin's hair and slams her head into the ground, Noin flips her over and pulls at Lady Une's hair  
  
Lady Une: Arg!!!  
  
They roll around on the floor, as moans come from the Bed, Duo looks over and sees it's some Girl and Zechs  
  
Duo: .o eww sick, a porno!  
  
A-Chan: Mumffffffff!  
  
Quatre: Some one get that off her -.-  
  
Wufei walks over and yanks the tape off and A-Chan screams  
  
A-Chan: Yeeeiouch! In the bed quickly! It's Heilda!  
  
Duo: O.O SAY WHAT!?  
  
Heilda: Moan; who said my name!?  
  
Duo: HEILDA!?  
  
Heilda: DUO!?  
  
Zechs: Oh Snap!  
  
Zechs flys out of the bed as A-Chan rolls in front of him still being bound, she trips him up and he lands on his face. Trowa takes a small lamp table and slams it over Zechs' head as it breaks into tiny pieces  
  
Zechs: .;  
  
A-Chan: Untie me!  
  
Heero walks over and unties her swiftly, she stands to her feet bouncing back and forth  
  
A-Chan: That feels alot better!  
  
Duo: Heilda... How could you!?  
  
Heilda: Well Duo it all wasn't my fault... Zechs was holding a gun to my head!  
  
A-Chan: Lies!  
  
Duo: A-Chan quiet! I only want to hear it from Heilda!   
  
Heilda sticks her tongue out at A-Chan  
  
Duo: Heilda stop it! He was holding a gun to your head?  
  
Heilda: Yes!  
  
Duo: Ummm where's the gun o.O;  
  
Heilda: Over there!  
  
Duo: -.- Good lord! You wanted him! You So wanted him!  
  
A-Chan: Yeah she went willingly, I watched the whole thing!  
  
A loud shatter fills the room as Une and Noin who were still fighting, knocked over a Vase, The G-Boys look at them, as they fall into the bath room. Noin pushes Lady Une into the shower, she slips and hits the shower as the water sprays on, and Oh no Lady Une and Noin are wearing white shirts with no bras... Some how  
  
Heero: O.O   
  
Duo: O.  
  
Trowa: Ohhhh yeaaaahhhh  
  
Quatre: Note Make girl firend[s] wear white shirts... With not bras while... In the sprinkler... Got it.  
  
Wufei: O.O I can't believe I'm going to say this... But this is a bit better than Battle.  
  
Duo: There is something about girls when two of them are all over each other...  
  
Trowa: Yeahhhhh  
  
Lady Une drop kicks Noin out of the bath room and she flies into the wall across the room, getting knocked out  
  
Noin: .;  
  
Lady Une dust off her hands, and walks into the room drippig wet, she tosses her hair over her shoulder. Duo Slides over to Lady Une trying to be smooth  
  
Duo: So.... You know what ryhmes with your name, Lady Une?  
  
Lady Une: What does?  
  
Duo: "Let's get it on"  
  
Lady Une slaps Duo. He holds his face stummbling across the room, Heero just simply walks up to Lady Une and stands beside her looking depressed, Lady Une looks down to him  
  
Lady Une: ...Is there something wrong Heero?  
  
Heero gives Quatre the thumbs up  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Lady Une: You poor thing, you must be hurt from this battle! You are speechless!  
  
Duo: THIS IS BULL Censored! WHO IS WRITING THIS!?   
  
Heilda slowly starts to sneek away, Duo stops her  
  
Duo: Oh no... You don't!   
  
Heilda: Mannn! I would have gotten away with it if A-Chan wasn't such a Stool Pegion!  
  
A record scratches as if it flew off the turn table  
  
Duo: AWWWWWWW O.O;  
  
Lady Une: SHE SAID THE P WORD!  
  
Wufei: Awwww Snap son!  
  
A-Chan turns to Heilda  
  
A-Chan: What did you call me...?  
  
Heilda: You heard me! You must be some Bitch to the G-Boys because they only came for you!  
  
Trowa: AWWWWWWWWWWW O.O;  
  
Quatre: SHE SAID THE B WORD!  
  
Heero: Awww Shizzy Son!  
  
Sally Po: Help me!  
  
Duo: Hold on Po, in a mintue... This is gettin good!  
  
A-Chan cartwheels across the room and grabs her whip that was laying at the door as she was de-armed there  
  
A-Chan: Now you've done it! WHIIIPISH  
  
Heilda: Bring it!  
  
Heilda grabs her hands on A-Chan and Karate chops at her hand making her drop the whip. Heilda throws A-Chan and she lands on her back sliding on the floor  
  
Heilda: This will be easier than I thought!  
  
Heilda runs up on A-Chan, but she springs forward nailing her in the stomach, using the force of the throw A-Chan keeps her feet jammed in her stomach, by the time A-Chan is right side up again Heilda is on her back with A-Chan standing on her stomach  
  
A-Chan: Thinking like a child will end up getting you beat!  
  
A-Chan leaps up and Heilda stands holding her stomach. They circle one another holding up their fist. Heilda does a standing split kick as A-Chan is hit in the face, thinking quick A-Chan sweeps down knocking her off her feet, Heilda lands on her hands and back flips. They take their fighting stances again, A-Chan looks like she is Using Ninjitsu, as Heilda looks like Tae kwan Do. Heilda attacks A-Chan with a series of swift kicks A-Chan blocks most of them with her forearms, but with her forearms in pain she fails to block a series. A-Chan is kicked in the leg, then to the stomach, 2 more times in the stomach and Heilda jumps up with a spinning round house. She connects with A-Chan and she goes flying across the floor sliding, she regains her balace and stops her self  
  
Duo: Damn O.O She took it hard!  
  
Trowa: This is hardcore!  
  
Wufei: They are both Warriors! I wonder if this is how girls are really like when they catch their man cheating on them... Hmmm  
  
Heero: ...Let's not take the time to find out...  
  
A-Chan wipes her mouth slowly...  
  
A-Chan: Twit...  
  
Heilda: Ha ha! This twit is kickin yo ass!  
  
A-Chan: The tide will change quickly!  
  
A-Chan leaps at Heilda with a front spinning lay out, she lands in front of Heilda. Heilda takes a kick at her but A-Chan ducks down and side steps getting on her side. She slaps at her face hard fighting open hand, but then she balls her fist and showers her with punches, A-Chan stops and backs away. Heilda recovers quickly and throws another kick, but A-Chan ducks down again, this time she grabs her leg, and slams her into the ground. She jumps back as Heilda grabs her leg  
  
Trowa: This is ill!  
  
Duo: Yeah it's like some type of marital arts show!  
  
Quatre: Watch A-Chan you can see up her skirt, and her boobies bounce!  
  
Heero: I noticed that waaaaaaaaay before you...  
  
Duo: O.o; 20 Dollars says I noticed before Heero did  
  
Wufei: You're on!  
  
Duo flashes his boner to everyone  
  
Trowa: SICK MAN SICK!  
  
Duo: Like I care I'm Just 20 dollars richer! .  
  
Heilda stands up slowly and leaps at A-Chan with a flying kick, A-Chan side steps and Heilda misses her, A-Chan runs and Heilda follows her. A-Chan dives onto the floor, she turns back to Heilda who is ready to jump on A-Chan  
  
A-Chan: Moon dust!  
  
A-Chan reaches into her shirt and pulls out a packet of silver glitter, she throws it into the air and with the lighting in the room, it blinds everyone as she makes her move, Cat rolling on the floor  
  
Duo: Look a Light show!  
  
Heero: ...Gyahh! What was that crap!?  
  
Trowa: Like she said it would be "Moon Dust"   
  
Heero: I don't need your smart mouth Trowa...  
  
She rolls to her whip and grabs it, she turns to Heilda. A-Chan throws out her whip and it wraps around Heilda's leg locking on automaticly, before Heilda can blink A-Chan tugs once to make sure it's on tightly. The G-Boys and Lady Une eat popcorn as Trowa and Quatre don't eat it because of their last experience with popcorn.  
  
A-Chan: Play Time is OVER! Human Yo-Yo! Time to Go-Go!  
  
A-Chan rolls up Heilda like a yo-yo and throws her across the room, A-Chan spins as Heilda smashes into the floor ripping up floor tiles and they fly like confetti. A-Chan spins to her left smashing her head threw the wall and ripping up the dry wall, and fiber glass. A-Chan leans backword at a 45 degree angel using the weight at the end of the whip to balance herself out, she slams Heilda into the ceiling and with the final clash, she summons her whip from around her leg and throws her into Dorthy getting her off Sally Po. Sally Po sighs out happily  
  
Sally Po: Thank you!  
  
A-Chan: No problem, I've been wanting to do that all this time!   
  
A-Chan walks out of the building and stands in front with the G-Boys trailing behind her  
  
Duo: Hey A-Chan where are you going now!?  
  
A-Chan: Can I see the keys to your car?   
  
Duo digs in his pocket and tosses them to A-Chan, she catches them and jumps in the car swiftly and drives off burning out  
  
Heero: O.O!!!  
  
Trowa: AND YOU TRUSTED HER!  
  
Duo: BUT HER BOOBS WERE JUST TALKING TO ME!!!  
  
Wufei: Fool, if he weren't so woman crazyed vv WE'D HAVE A RIDE STILL!  
  
Quatre: -Sigh- She took it... Bah let's not go to no more clubs let's just simply go to a bar and get drunk off your I mean OUR asses...  
  
Heero: Good game plan...  
  
They walk into town and pick a corner bar and sits down at the bar stools  
  
Wufei: sigh Give me some Vokda!  
  
The bar tender turns around swiftly cleaning a glass  
  
Heero: O.O No!  
  
Duo: IT CAN NOT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Quatre faints  
  
Trowa: NUUOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: What? What is it?  
  
Duo: D-D-D-Don't look at the bar tender  
  
Wufei: Pssfft-- Why not?  
  
Wufei looks at the bar tender... It's A-Chan! --DUN DUN DA DUMMMMM!--  
  
Wufei: Y.Y Dear lord what have I done to anger you!?  
  
Trowa: What are you doing here...?  
  
A-Chan sniffles once, and everyone inhales holding their breath, waiting to see what will happen... She cries  
  
A-Chan: T.T You guys broke my bar!  
  
She reaches under the bar and pulls out an Automatic Shotgun, she pumps it as an empty shell from before flys out  
  
A-Chan: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!  
  
Heero: -Censored-!!!!  
  
Duo: TO THE CAR!!!  
  
Everyone high tails it leaving Quatre behind, Duo breaks into the car, and hot wires it  
  
Duo: Slow asses get left behind!   
  
They hop in and drive away, A-Chan runs out bearly missing them holding on to Quatre, dragging him  
  
A-Chan: YOU FORGOT THIS... Oh... Oh never mind sigh  
  
A-Chan drops Quatre and walks away sadly  
  
A-Chan: My best club ruinned... That was my home that was my life, that was home to so many felines! WHAT NOW!  
  
A-Chan walks back into the bar and sighs, she turns her head and looks at a poster  
  
A-Chan: Ooo? HOORAY!  
  
Relena sits up in the empty Hotel room now scratching her head with sleep in her eyes  
  
Relena: Hello...?  
  
The End!  
  
Oh no not yet :D  
  
A-Chan: Hey Heero!  
  
Heero: Sigh Hello A-Chan  
  
A-Chan: What... Aren't you happy to see me?  
  
Heero: I want to see some other girls... Ya know?  
  
A-Chan: Well since I'm in control here!  
  
Makes some girls appear for Heero  
  
Heero: Thanks A-Chan   
  
A-Chan: Now Duo...  
  
Duo: How the hell Did I get here!?  
  
A-Chan: I brought you here!  
  
Duo: Ummm I was in the middle of my Taxes . . yeah... Taxes  
  
A-Chan: So that's what they call it nowadays?  
  
Duo: I can't speak with you  
  
A-Chan: Oh...? How so?  
  
Duo: Well since you're writing this, It wouldn't matter if I said I didn't want to see you or not, You'd make me do it anyways. It's like rape.  
  
A-Chan: No it isn't...  
  
Duo: Of course it isn't love!... Quit it  
  
A-Chan: Strip for me!  
  
Duo: No  
  
A-Chan: Pleassee.....  
  
Duo: Well Okay A-Chan if you say so!  
  
A-Chan: I knew you'd see it my way!  
  
Duo: A-Chan quit it! You're SO raping me!  
  
A-Chan: I would never do such a thing  
  
Duo: Of course you wouldn't, love!... Stop it  
  
Duo takes off all his clothes but his boxers  
  
A-Chan: Ohhhh yeah...  
  
Duo: A-CHAN! STOP IT! I DEMAND SOME MORE CLOTHES!  
  
A-Chan: What was that? Less clothes...? But all you have are your boxers! Oh my! But since you really want no clothes...  
  
Duo: A-CHAN DON'T I'M BEGGING YOU!  
  
A-Chan: Let's see... You Destroyed my bar I could at least destroy your pride... Choices Choices...  
  
A-Chan makes Duo take off his...  
  
The End 


End file.
